Sweetest Things (Special Spring The 23rd)
by NORENIVERSE
Summary: [NoReniverse] Renjun rasa hadiah pemberian Jeno yang ini lebih manis dari Ipad case. NoRen Fanfic Project


Date Publish : 30/March/2019

* * *

**Theme**

Special Spring

**Sub Theme**

20th Spring, Our Special Day

**Author Code**

M-06

**Main pairing**

Jeno X Renjun (NoRen)

**Side pair(s)**

None

**Genre**

Fluff, Romance

**Warning**

Cringy inside

**Summary**

Renjun rasa hadiah pemberian Jeno yang ini lebih manis dari Ipad case.

* * *

"Dah!"

Renjun melambaikan tangannya riang, memberi salam perpisahan pada kedua orangtuanya yang pulang sesudah acara makan malam mereka sebagai _quality time_ bagi Renjun yang berulang tahun.

Ibunya sempat menawarkannya untuk ikut pulang, tapi saat mengingat _schedule_ yang tidak pasti, Renjun menolaknya dengan halus. Padahal dalam hati ingin sekali dirinya menghabiskan waktu dengan dua orang tercintanya itu mengingat minimnya pertemuan mereka dalam setahun.

Angin yang berhembus membuatnya mengeratkan balutan pakaian itu pada tubuhnya. Tidak begitu dingin, tapi cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya merinding. Ia jadi menyayangkan saran Jisung untuk membawa jaket sebelum berangkat tadi. Jadinya tidak ada pilihan selain menunggu mobil managernya datang untuk menjemput.

Renjun mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, melihat angka yang ditunjukan arloji yang melilit disana. Dan dirinya menghela nafas saat angka '10:20' tertera disana. Butuh berapa waktu lagi agar ia segera pergi dari sini? Sudah cukup para penggemarnya memotret dirinya saat makan tadi. Renjun tidak ingin waktu melepas penatnya menjadi suatu _preview fansite_. Itu terlalu mengusik privasi.

Karena bosan dan merasa risih diperhatikan, Renjun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mendial nomor managernya itu untuk ia telpon dan sambutan 'halo' yang menyapa para gendang telinganya menjadi tanda bahwa managernya belum pergi selangkahpun dari tempat dimanapun ia berada.

"Tidak jadi jemput?"

"Jadi?"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Jeno yang datang"

Seketika serbuan pertanyaan menggerayangi otaknya. Membuatnya berpikir keras kenapa si pengatur grup itu berani sekali membiarkan Renjun kelayapan tanpa didampingi dan juga lelaki anti keluar rumah seperti Lee Jeno mau pergi hanya untuk menjemput dirinya. Lalu apakah dia sudah legal berkendara? Renjun menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tunggu saja, jangan kemana - mana!"

Jawaban 'ya' Renjun berikan dengan cicitan pelan tertahan penasaran, sebelum ia mengakhiri panggilan itu dan berakhir melamun sendiri. Tanda tanya disertai kata 'mengapa' kian mengelilingi pikirannya.

Apakah ini awal dari hal baru

yang akan ia temui di kehidupannya yang berumur 20?

Drrrt!

Renjun kembali mengangkat layar ponselnya, tulisan telepon masuk dengan nama *'젠🐱' membuatnya tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengangkat dan tak perlu repot - repot menyapa saat panggilan tersambung,

"Kamu dimana?"

Renjun memutar bola matanya malas pada sebuah kendaraan mobil hitam yang berhenti tepat di sebrang jalan sana. Apa sekecil itu badannya sampai tidak terlihat?

"Jangan dulu nanya dimana kalau belum nyari"

Lalu Renjun melihat seseorang di dalam sana menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menemukan Renjun yang berdiri di halte. Haltenya kosong, omong - omong. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir ada penggemar yang usil merekamnya atau mengambil gambar. Tapi ya, tidak tau kalau dibelakang mereka.

Mobil hitam disebrang sana mulai berjalan lagi untuk memutar arah, Renjun dengan setia memperhatikan perpidahan mobil itu hingga sampai di depan halte dimana ia menunggu. Lalu kaca mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan Jeno dengan gaya rambut barunya yang membuat Renjun tidak sadar menahan nafas. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah lihat bagaimana rupa rambut itu. Hanya warnanya yang berbeda dan sedikit lebih pendek, mungkin?

"Mau langsung pulang?"

Pikiran melayang Renjun kembali mendarat dengan suara Jeno yang terdengar kecil di dalam sana, "setidaknya biar aku masuk terlebih dahulu"

Dan Jeno tergagap karena baru sadar. lalu segera membuka kunci dan pintunya dari dalam. Sikap si Lee ini yang Renjun hapal di luar kepala.

"Mau ke hangang?"

Renjun yang baru saja bokongnya pada kursi empuk jok mobil segera melempar tatapan jengah pada Jeno yang terdengar banyak tanya sedari tadi.

"Iya, silahkan bernafas dulu. Jangan lupa pakai _seatbelt_nya. "

Baru saja Renjun menyentuh tali pengaman itu, Jeno sudah mengintrupsinya lagi.

"Awas ini agak macet"

Dan malah dia yang memasangkan sabuk itu ke badan Renjun yang secara otomatis memangkas jarak mereka. Renjun dapat menghirup aroma parfume yang ia belikan untuk Jeno dari jarak sedekat ini.

'klik'

Suara terkuncinya sabuk pengaman sudah terdengar di telinga, namun Jeno belum juga menjauh jadi Renjun memilih menatapnya, tapi ternyata Jeno juga memandanginya dari jarak 3 cm ini.

Renjun mengerjapkan matanya gelagapan. Sial sekali jantungnya berdegup sekencang ini. Ia tidak tahan untuk melihat seluruh lekuk wajah Jeno, terutama bibirnya.

Jeno mendengus kecil, tarikan sudut di sebelah bibirnya membuat Renjun sulit untuk bernafas. Terlalu membuatnya beku dengan tampangnya itu.

Cup!

Ha?!

Jeno secepat kilat mengecup sudut bibirnya tiba - tiba membuat pemuda mungil itu terdiam membatu. Tatapan mata meminta penjelasan diberikan pada Jeno, tapi lelaki lee itu hanya memberinya sebuah senyuman lebar yang menenggelamkan mata.

"Mau ke Hangang?"

Renjun tidak dapat berkata untuk memberikan jawaban, semua sarafnya terasa lambat merespon rangsang. Maka ia hanya mengangguk pelan untuk mengiyakan. Dengan segera Jeno menjauhkan diri dan menancap gas untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan.

Renjun rasa kejutan ulangtahunnya tidak berhenti sampai disini.

_000_

Renjun terduduk sendiri di sebuah kursi yang menghadap pada aliran sungai di depan. Memandangi pemandangan tenang seoul yang jarang ia lakukan karena sibuknya beraktivitas dan jarangnya keluar rumah. Namun beberapa menit kemudian terintrupsi dengan kehadiran Jeno yang duduk di sebelahnya sembari memegang dua gelas minuman dan jaket yang menggantung di tangan kanannya.

"Sejak kapan kamu bisa berkendara? Ah, salah pertanyaan! kamu sudah punya surat izin?"

Jeno terkekeh gemas dengan tingkah Renjun yang kini menerima segelas teh lemon panas darinya. Anak itu tidak ingin kopi, dan Jeno harus berkeliling sendiri untuk mencari minuman pengganti. Renjun juga kedinginan katanya, jadi sekalian saja ia ambil jaket di mobil.

"Aku sudah punya surat izin dari lama, yang tidak punya itu mobil"

Renjun mengangguk mengerti, dia tidak perlu khawatir tertangkap polisi karena kelayapan dengan mobil tanpa punya surat izin. Ia bernapas lega saat satu teguk asam manisnya teh itu membasahi tenggorokan dan hangat airnya yang membuat nyaman perut.

Sedangkan Jeno lebih memilih berinisiatif dulu menghangatkan tubuh luar Renjun dengan jaket yang ia bawa, menyampirkan fabrik flanel tebal itu pada pundak sempit si Huang.

"Beruntung Jisung mengingatkanku membawa ini"

Renjun terkekeh, "adik ayamku lebih berinisiatif daripada pacarku, ya"

Jeno mendengus sebal dan memberikan wajah meledeknya pada Renjun, "tumben kamu mengakuiku pacar"

Renjun menarik kurva bibirnya ke atas karena geli, "ini hari ulang tahunku sih, jadi aku lagi baik"

Kerlingan sebal Renjun terima dari mata Jeno yang mana membuatnya tertawa geli dan merasa senang karena selaku berhasil mengolok - olok si bongsor Lee itu. Jeno menyandarkan punggungnya pada papan bangku, lalu diikuti Renjun yang tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menaruh kepalanya di atas bahu lebar pacarnya itu. Jeno juga jadi menyandarkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Renjun sebelum menciuminya terlebih dahulu. Seketika pemuda Huang itu merasakan geli di perutnya.

Jeno berinisiatif menyematkan jemarinya pada jemari lentik milik Renjun untuk ia genggam dengan hangat. Semilir angin yang menerpa keduanya menciptakan suasana nyaman yang mengudara menyelimuti keduanya. Ditambah wewangian bunga pada musim semi yang samar - samar tercium, Jeno maupun Renjun mempercayai bahwa hari ini adalah hari untuk mereka. Renjun bahkan tidak dapat memilih mana yang terbaik antara makan malam bersama orang tuanya atau menghabiskan malam dengan Jeno. Jelasnya, semua hal yang terjadi hari ini memang sebegitu spesialnya sampai Renjun tak ingin memilih.

Apa ini merupakan awal yang baik saat menginjak umur dewasa?

Posisi ini terus bertahan sampai beberapa menit ke depan, tanpa percakapan dan celetukan tak berarti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Karena untuk saat ini, setiap satu sentuhan merupakan komunikasi bagi mereka. Hanya gesekan daun dengan angin yang menjadi pengisi keheningan di antara mereka, keheningan yang begitu teduh dan menyejukkan hati.

Sampai suatu hal mengusik pikiran Renjun, lelaki Huang itu menyuarakan suaranya yang hampir tertelan ramainya jalanan raya di sebelah selatan sana. Membuat Jeno memintanya untuk mengulangi.

Renjun menghela nafas, menyamankan kepala beratnya sebelum kembali mengumpulkan suaranya yang hampir tertidur tadi, "kenapa manager mengijinkan kita seperti ini?"

Jeno berdengung paham, dirinya memikirkan suatu jawaban.

"Karena kita sudah legal?" dan asalnya jawaban yang ia berikan tidak bisa memuaskan Renjun.

"Maksudku, apa tidak takut ketahuan fans lalu muncul pernyataan aneh dari berbagai situs?"

"_Dispatch_? mereka sudah memotret kita beberapa kali. Aku sih tidak masalah, lagipula 'kita' bukan hal aneh, kan?"

Tergerak dengan perkataan Jeno, Renjun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jeno dan memberikan senyum manis penuh arti di depan wajahnya. Membuat Jeno melepaskan diri untuk mengecup hidung bangir menggemaskan itu. Setelahnya, tawa rendah yang bersahutan dari keduanya menaikkan suhu hati masing - masing.

"Bagaimana makan malamnya?"

Jeno yang kembali bertanya membuat Renjun mengistirahatkan lagi kepalanya, "Baik. Sangat baik"

"Hanya itu?"

"Siapa yang bisa mendeskripsikan rasa bahagia, Lee?"

Gumaman 'tidak asik' mengenai gendang telinga, Renjun mencubit perut Jeno gemas.

"Tapi mereka tidak memberiku hadiah"

"Benarkah?"

Anggukan Renjun sebagai jawaban membawa kembali hening di antara mereka. Sampai tiba - tiba Jeno mengingat sesuatu yang melintasi di otaknya yang mana dengan seketika ia menegakkan tubuh, mengundang Renjun untuk menggerutu karena kenyamanannya terenggut begitu saja.

"Kalau aku bilang aku punya hadiah, kamu mau?"

...tapi Jeno tidak perduli. Sepertinya ini lebih penting. Dan Renjun juga sepertinya tertarik.

"Tapi bukannya kamu sudah kasih _IPad case_?"

Jeno menggeser bola matanya melihat ke atas; mengingat.

"Iya sih, tapi yang ini lebih spesial"

Renjun mengernyit penasaran, tapi sebelum ia bertanya lagi Jeno sudah memotongnya,

"Tunggu disini, ada di mobil hadiahnya"

dan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan terburu - buru, padahal sudah jelas ia tidak akan pergi kemana - mana.

Tubuh Jeno yang berlari menjauh darinya terus ia perhatikan, tapi kemudian Jeno berbalik dan memintanya untuk tidak melihat dengan berteriak dari sana. Renjun sempat merutuk karena tingkah bodoh Jeno yang bisa saja mengundang perhatian. Namun ia tetap membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memandang Indahnya malam di depan sana. Sungai han dan kerlap - kerlip cantiknya mampu membuat Renjun mengalihkan rasa penasaran atas apa yang Jeno lakukan disana. Bola matanya mengitari lingkungan sekitar, menyadari bahwa saat ini sudah menunjukan larut malam karena sedikitnya orang - orang yang berkeliaran. Beruntungnya, sejauh matanya memandang tak ia temukan satupun penguntit maupun fans di sekitarnya. Lagipula, memang tempat Renjun berada saat ini lebih sepi dari yang ia amati disana dan orang - orang tampak sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka masing - masing, jadi memungkinan tertangkap basah bisa dibilang kecil.

Kenapa Renjun bisa tau? ia punya semacam sense jika sedang di perhatikan.

Semacam ini.

"Kamu mau berdiri disitu aja sambil senyum ga jelas kaya gitu?"

Jeno memperhatikannya dari belakang, berdiri disana tidak tau sedang apa. Renjun secepat kilat berbalik, melihat Jeno yang beburu menyembunyikan sesuatu ke balik punggungnya. Raut muka wajahnya penuh kerahasiaan, Renjun semakin curiga.

"Apa itu?"

Jeno menghampirinya lagi lalu mengambil duduk dengan tubuh menghadap Renjun, menempatkan sebelah kakinya naik ke atas kursi.

"Tutup matamu"

Renjun mengerutkan kening, lalu tubuhnya mengikuti posisi duduk Jeno. Ia terdiam untuk pura - pura berpikir karena selanjutnya dia bergerak cepat untuk merebut barang mencurigakan itu.

"Kenapa harus tutup - tutupan"

"Ey! Tutup dulu!Kali ini jangan main buka - bukaan!"

Tapi dirinya kalah cepat dengan Jeno. Renjun sempat melirik sangsi atas perkataan banyak makna yang di ucapkan pacarnya itu. Kemudian ia mengedipkan matanya lambat, mengatur nafas setenang mungkin, mencoba mempersiapkan hati untuk bersabar dan mengikuti permainan yang akan Jeno lakukan padanya sebagai 'hadiah'.

Apa ini akan mengejutkan?

Renjun memejamkan kedua matanya, sembari menerka - nerka apa yang akan Jeno lakukan sementara gendang telinganya menangkap suara yang terdengar sibuk dari depan tubuhnya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, keadaan yang hening membuat Renjun sempat mengernyit lagi sebelum sebuah benda kecil tersumbat di kedua lubang telinganya.

Oh, ini _earphone_.

Renjun semakin mengantisipasi apa yang akan Jeno berikan kepadanya. Apa sebuah lagu? Renjun menemukan jantungnya bergemuruh antusias, tapi dirinya sekuat tenaga menahan ekspresi wajahnya agar terlihat normal.

Renjun memang se-_tsundere_ itu.

"Dengerin, ya!"

Tapi susah sekali rasanya untuk tidak tersenyum saat Jeno dengan jahil menertawai dirinya yang mungkin terlihat lucu.

Bunyi di tekannya sebuah benda membuat Renjun memasang telinganya dengan baik, memusatkan fokusnya pada apa yang akan dia dengar. Sementara Jeno berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan kedua belah bibirnya untuk terus menutup agar tidak menganggu konsentrasi pacar mungilnya yang terlihat amat sangat menggemaskan.

"_Check sound_, 123 jigeumi nunbit"

Renjun mendengus geli ketika suara yang tak asing itu terdengar, tanpa perintah kedua sudut bibirnya naik beberapa derajat.

ini suara Jeno.

"Kamu kenapa gak ngomong langsung"

"Ssh!"

Renjun merasakan jari telunjuk Jeno menahan ucapannya, "tinggal dengerin aja, susahnya apa sih?"

Bibirnya maju; cemberut, Renjun ingin berdebat lebih tapi ketika suara petikan gitar terdengar sebagai tanda check sound keadaan kembali tenang.

Jenonya akan bernyanyi?

_"Terdengar, tidak? ehem! Okay, ini adalah persyaratan buat dapat hadiah! Dengarkan sampai beres, ya. Ini namanya surat audio"_

Oh? Renjun kira hadiahnya ini?

Jeno mengamit kedua tangannya lembut, memainkan jemari lentiknya. pandangannya terus terkunci pada Renjun dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang tidak turun sedari tadi.

_"To my dearest light who bright up my world, Renjun"_

Belum apa - apa Renjun sudah tidak tahan untuk tertawa. Dan sedikit merasa tersanjung atas julukan yang Jeno berikan padanya.

_"23 Maret 2019"_

Helaian rambut Renjun tertampar angin, membuat Jeno dengan lembut merapikannya.

_"Hari ini, merupakan hari genapnya umur kamu, 20 tahun. Itu berarti sudah terhitung 3 tahun lebih ya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku tidak menyangka anak lelaki kurus yang berada di ujung ruangan saat itu bisa mengambil hampir seluruh aspek perasaanku saat ini. Maaf, aku tidak memberikan kesan baik padamu saat pandangan kita bertemu. Aku minus, kamu ingat? aku masih merasa bersalah mengingat kamu yang tidak lagi bertegur sapa denganku semenjak hari itu sampai kita di pertemukan satu kelompok. Bahkan kamu masih tidak mau melihat mataku saat latihan bersama."_

Pejaman yang ia lakukan terasa rileks, dan merasa sedikit tersipu akan setiap kata manis yang di dengar olehnya saat ini. Dan penglihatan hitamnya berubah menjadi layar imajiner yang menampilkan ingatannya pada hari itu. Si Lee Jeno yang dingin sampai saat ini tidak pernah lepas dari kata kesan Renjun padanya.

_"Dan aku berterima kasih, karena kamu berani menegurku lagi setelah itu. Aku senang, kamu tahu? Renjun-ah, aku bahkan sampai sekarang masih tidak mempercayai bahwa kamu mau menjadi bagian terpenting dalam sejarah hidupku. Aku kira kamu akan pergi setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku, tapi ternyata kamu masih disana. Membalas perasaanku. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki hati seorang malaikat sepertimu, Huang."_

Ugh, apa Lee Jeno ini sedang menggombal padanya?

Renjun mengembangkan bibirnya untuk tersenyum manis, namun berlawanan dengan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Rasa panas yang tak bisa ia halang menjalari tengkuknya sampai ke pipi dan sekarang matanya menjadi sedikit basah. Jeno memberinya kata - kata sensitive, ia jadi terbawa suasana.

_"Happy birthday, Bae. Doaku hanya ingin kamu selalu bahagia. Di anugerahi kesehatan dan panjang umur. Aku harap di usia dewasamu ini kamu menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan terus menjadi dirimu! Terus semangat! Ayo berjuang bersama untuk mencapai apa yang kita inginkan. oh, dan jangan lupakan bahwa Lee Jeno ini selalu mencintaimu ya, dia selalu memikirkan mu setiap malam! apa kamu selalu memikirkannya juga? Aku harap iya!"_

Renjun terus mengamini apa yang Jeno ucapkan sebagai doa dan harapannya. Dan khusus kalimat terakhir, Renjun merasa hatinya sungguhan tersentuh. kelopak matanyapun semakin basah.

_"Silahkan maki saja dia yang sangat pengecut karena tidak mengatakan hal ini didepan wajahmu, dia terlalu takut kamu pergi dan tidak mendengarnya. Jadi Renjun dengarkan baik - baik, ya"_

Iya! Renjun mau mencaci maki pacarnya itu, tapi tidak sekarang Karena dirinya sedang sibuk menangani jantungnya yang berdegup tidak sabar entah kenapa.

_"Apa kamu bisa memberikan lebih banyak kepercayaanmu pada lelaki yang ada di hadapanmu saat ini? Karena dia sudah mempercayai dirimu sepenuhnya. Dia ingin kamu menjaga hatinya, apa kamu mau? Karena dia sedang berusaha menjaga hatimu. Ini akan menjadi harapan terakhir dan akan terasa amat keju, aku harap kamu bertahan untuk terus duduk ya"_

Air mata yang jatuh mengenai permukaan kulitnya terasa panas saat ia dengan spontan mengangguk saat satu persatu kalimat yang di ucap Jeno terdengar telinganya. Dia membenarkan semuanya, tentang rasa percaya dan menjaga. Sudah Renjun lakukan, Jeno kenapa harus khawatir? Oleh karena itu, kini gilirannya mengeratkan genggaman jemarinya pada jari milik Jeno lalu memberikan beberapa usapan lembut disana; ia sedang berisyarat.

Jeno bergerak, memberikannya usapan lembut pada pipinya untuk menghapus jejak air disana. Mungkin itu respon Jeno menjawab telepatinya.

_"Huang Renjun, ayo terus bersama dengan Lee Jeno sampai takdir menentukan akhir kisah terbaik untuk kita, dan mari berdoa itu akan menjadi hal bahagia karena kita berdua pantas untuk itu. Dan satu lagi!"_

Renjun dengan refleks menahan nafasnya,

*"사랑함니다"

-dan harus juga menahan tangis haru karena Jeno dengan secepat kilat menarik dagu lalu menawan bibirnya. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman dalam namun lembut, menghanyutkan dan terasa manis. Renjun yang terkaget akhirnya memilih untuk tidak membuka matanya dan menikmati permainan kedua belah limau milik Jeno pada bibirnya. Ditambah Jeno menggerakkan tangan besarnya untuk mendorong tengkuk Renjun agar memperdalam kegiatan mereka yang memabukkan itu. Renjun rasa kakinya berubah jadi kertas.

Terasa ringan dan tidak menapak di tanah; Renjun terbang ke awang - awang.

Rasanya ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jikalau fansite menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah berpagut seperti ini. Karena dari awal Renjun sudah mengira, ini memang tujuan Jeno membawanya kemari; memberi tahu dunia.

Renjun tanpa sadar melenguh kecewa saat kelembutan yang ia rasakan menjauh, lalu membuatnya membuka mata yang sedari tadi tertutup untuk menemukan Jeno yang menatapnya begitu dalam dan penuh arti.

apakah ini yang namanya tatapan dari hati?

Jeno menangkup kedua sisi pipinya dengan sedikit tekanan, menghasilkan wajah menggemaskan Renjun yang menjadi gembul karena kelakuannya. Iris hitam yang menatap lurus matanya membuat Renjun kehilangan kekuatan hati untuk terus meneruskan posisi ini. Oleh karena itu, Renjun melepaskan diri dengan cara langsung memeluk Jeno dengan erat. Melingkari tangan pendeknya di sekeliling pinggang Jeno sejauh yang ia bisa, menenggelamkan seluruh permukaan wajahnya ke dalam dada nyaman itu. Lalu tanpa ia perintah tangisan haru itu akhirnya keluar juga walaupun dibarengi dengan tawaan konyol dari pita suara Jeno.

Angin musim semi yang menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura dari pohon dibelakang mereka menjadi penambah suasana manis yang menyelimuti mereka.

Perasan bahagia yang melingkupi dengan hangat hati mereka mengudara mencium langit, sampai bintang diatas sana mau repot untuk muncul lagi dan menemani malam.

Renjun maupun Jeno sama - sama tidak berhenti bersyukur pada hari ini dan untuk hari yang selanjutnya, mendapat seseorang yang begitu saling menaruh hati, mempercayai dan saling menjaga satu sama lain merupakan suatu anugerah bukan?

Apalagi bagi Renjun, itu merupakan hadiah termanis yang ia dapat selama masa hidupnya.

"Mana kadokuuu"

"Aku 'kan sudah kasih!"

"Aku tidak mau kado seperti itu! Terlalu pengecut!"

"Biarin, yang penting manis"

* * *

**_Breaking: SM Entertainment Confirmed that Renjun and Jeno, Members of NCT are dating|Soompi_**

* * *

**Admin's note**

* 젠 : Jen

* 사랑함니다 : Saranghamnida (Aku mencintaimu)

Selamat malam para pengapal semuaaaaaa 🎉  
Hampir tiba nih di penghujung bulan maret dan akan segera memasuki bulan wangjanim jeno kita ulang tahun yippieee 🌌🌌

Udah siap meramaikan belummm?  
Oh jangan lupa untuk yang daerah bandung dan sekitarnya daftar dan ikuti acara kita nanti tanggal 14 ya 😉 see y'all there

Lastt  
Seperti biasa dong yang manis manis lebih dari Le m!n3ral ini kira-kira kepunyaan author siapa ya hmm... Ayo tebak! Tebak! 😄  
Jangan lupa apresiasi selalu karya-karya yang disumbangkan ke noreniverse :)

Mimin undur diri, pamit doeloe  
Byeeeee


End file.
